


周棋洛x你 | 试衣间的秘密（R 18 预警）

by XYWF12345



Category: sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, nothing - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYWF12345/pseuds/XYWF12345
Summary: 试衣间playR18预警





	周棋洛x你 | 试衣间的秘密（R 18 预警）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing/gifts).



> play

“薯片小姐~”周棋洛在试衣间门口软软糯糯地叫着你，"他们说先调试一下机器，你不用急哦~"你望着换衣间墙壁上挂着的拍摄广告的连衣裙，突然生出一起无力陌生感。

 事情怎么变成这样了，你来探周棋洛的班，拍摄广告的女主角出了点意外不能来，导演正巧看到了你，觉得你气质很适合拍这支广告，询问你的意见。

你本来是想推辞拒绝的，但当看到周棋洛请求意味的湿漉漉的眼神后，还是没忍住地点了点头。

 拍摄要用的裙子暗扣很多，你穿的时候不知道哪个暗扣勾住了头发，疼的你倒吸一口冷气。

周棋洛就在门外站着，听到你的声音，急忙在门口问:"薯片小姐，你怎么了！"

试衣间的门没有锁，你有些紧张的抵住了门，"棋洛，我没事~再稍微等我一下。"你的嘴上云淡风轻，而现实早已鸡飞狗跳，你看不到头发夹在哪个暗扣上，实在是徒劳无功。

"唔，棋洛，你……你可不可以帮帮我……"你无奈只能像周棋洛求救。

试衣间的门被周棋洛推开，他进来以后又迅速关上。 “薯片小姐，我来帮你~”

你连忙用换下的衣服遮住自己的身体，“棋洛……先出去，让我把衣服穿好……”  你没想到周棋洛直接就进来了，现下身上只松松垮垮挂着一条根本没穿好的裙子，实在是让人，羞愧至极。  

“阿薯，我们那么久没见面，你都没有想我吗？"带着点撒娇的语气，他背对着你温柔地解开了暗扣与你的纠缠。

裙子也随之滑落。

你惊呼了一声，

周棋洛从背后捂住了你的嘴，"嘘，别让外面的人发现我们。"他向来甜蜜的嗓音带上了一些低沉暗哑，染上了一股情欲的味道。

有没有想他？当然是，每天都在想。所以才会来探他的班，所以才荒诞的答应了本不该答应的广告拍摄，所以现在才在这个狭窄的换衣间没有拒绝他的怀抱……

周棋洛感受到你的走神，轻轻的咬了一下你白净小巧的耳朵，你浑身一颤，身体一下子软了下来，不可抑制地呻吟了一声。

羞耻于自己身体的变化，你强忍着颤抖，对周棋洛轻声说:"棋洛，待会还要拍广告……"，声音香软甜腻。

"薯片小姐~可是我很想你，还有，还有小棋洛也很想你。”他抓住你的手握住他身下的火热，你暗暗惊讶棋洛居然在公众场合就已经高高翘起，

而你自己也知道，其实在他闯进试衣间那一瞬间你就已经湿的不可开交。

可是，可是这可是试衣间啊，工作人员随时有可能进来的试衣间……不容你多想，周棋洛转身至你身前，将你紧紧抵在试衣间的门上，高举你的手臂至头顶。

你的身前是周棋洛火热的身躯，身后是冰冷的房门—两种极致的感受让你极度不安。

“棋洛……唔……我也想你”忍不住，真的忍不住想告诉他你对他的想念，没发觉的是你的语调已经尽是情欲。

听到了想要的回答，周棋洛把你高高抱起，双手托住你的臀，深深吻住你的唇，舌头迫不及待地探入你的领地，一时间吮吸声和水声在小小的换衣间回荡。

太，太刺激~，你被周棋洛按在墙上， 双腿被分开的更大，只能紧紧夹住他精瘦的腰。感受到他的分身翘的更高了，隐隐在自己私密处变得越来越烫越来越大。

理智在这一刻崩塌……

“棋洛！你们换好服装了吗？”是远哥的声音！你吓的一激灵，湿的更厉害了，周棋洛感受到你的变化，轻轻的揉了揉你的花穴，感受到你已经湿的彻底，毫不犹豫的插了一根手指进去。

唔，好爽~

“远哥，我的戒指落在车上了，你帮我拿下吧~”说完周棋洛对着你狡黠地笑了笑，在你还没反应过来的时候，迅速地插入第二根手指，快速地抽插。

“薯片小姐下面的小嘴咬我的手指咬的好紧~放松点，唔……咬的那么紧是怕被远哥发现吗？”唔……远哥随时可能发现你们……一想到这个，羞耻感和偷情般的快感累积，让你忍不住夹周棋洛的手指夹的更紧。

想要~疯狂想要~

周棋洛马上又插入一根手指，你满带娇嗔地嘤咛一声，周棋洛也早已情动，手下动作不停，舌头湿湿地舔过耳朵、唇畔、锁骨直到胸口，他解开你的胸罩，像小孩子吃糖果般急切地咬住你的乳头，舔舐、打转、疯狂刺激你的感官……

你身下的小穴被周棋洛玩弄的好爽，乳头也已高高翘起，周棋洛满意它的变化，稍微与你的乳头拉开距离，欣赏这为他翘起的乳头，你顿时空虚的受不了，胸部高高挺起，把乳头送到他嘴边，双手抱住他的头往你双乳上压，“棋洛……恩啊……吸我……另一边……唔好爽……求你……吸我”

到底是少年，哪经得起你这样的诱惑，周棋洛直接把你的双乳用一只手挤在一起，舌头灵活地在两个乳头上打转，不时发出水声。另一只还在快速地抽插，“薯片小姐好爽吧，在这样的公共场合比在家里更敏感呢~”

“棋洛~插我~恩啊……不要手指~”你柔嫩无骨的小手一下拉下他的裤链，硬挺的阴茎一下子就从裤子里弹出来，阴茎头部色情十足地抵着你一股一股冒水的穴口，湿哒哒的前后磨蹭。

“不要手指要什么来插薯片小姐呢？”周棋洛色情地诱导你说出属于你们之间最亲密露骨的话，见你害羞不说话，他又狠狠的用手指捅了一下，立马抽出手指，让你空虚的只想让他继续。

“薯片小姐~只要你说出来，我就给你~”周棋洛低喘着，也已经达到忍耐的极限，阴茎轻轻顶弄着你，撩拨地你的花穴又吐出一波水。

“要~要棋洛的阴茎~唔插进……插进我的小穴~”光说出这些话你整个身子都软了，周棋洛一得到你的话，一把分开你的大腿就狠狠捅了进去。

好爽~

你感受到周棋洛巨大的龟头插进你阴道的最深处，深深喟叹了一声，花穴内壁褶皱被周棋洛的阴茎层层撑开，周棋洛双手握住你的臀，下半身狠狠地往前顶着，阴茎一下下撞进你的花蕊里，随着节奏整根拉出又整根消失,狠狠的抽插着。

你被强烈的快感冲击得汗水淋淋，周棋洛舒服的闷哼了一声:“唔……真紧……”

“叮铃铃……”周棋洛的手机突然响起，他开了免提，手机那头响起远哥的声音，“棋洛，你的戒指没在车上啊，你再想想放哪儿了？”

远哥的声音一下子让你又想起你和周棋洛现在在试衣间中偷情，周棋洛又狠狠抽插了好几下，你强忍着不敢叫出声来，“唔……嗯哼~远哥你回来吧，算了不用戒指了。”

什么？！

远哥马上要回来了？

你紧张到无法控制地紧缩着小穴，周棋洛被你夹的低喘了好几声，立马挂了电话疯狂地抽插起你。“唔~好爽……薯片小姐你好紧~唔……好紧好爽好想射~”你也受不了了，紧紧的夹紧了他抽插的阴茎，快感一层一层累积。周棋洛支撑不住地大吼着射了出来，滚烫的阴茎一抽一抽地插进了你的身体，你也同时到达了高潮，两个人保持着最亲密的姿势止不住的低喘……

 

事后

“棋洛，悠然。快来进行拍摄吧”远哥拉着已经穿戴完毕的你们进行广告拍摄。

“怎么男女主角脸都那么红，场工把空调再调低一些！”导演催着场工调低室内温度，周棋洛背着手轻轻捏了一下你的手，你害羞的低下了头。


End file.
